big_hollywoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Dooley's Revenge
Mr Dooley's Return is a sequel to Tomato �� Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River �� Rescue. Plot What happens when one simple idea of a lazy day on the bank �� of the river �� turns into a day of heroic action on the riverbank and a river rambling cucumber �� teams up with his friends and goes on a big quest to rescue his tomato �� friend who is kidnapped by an evil �� salad ��? Go behind the river �� to find out what it takes to work together with Tom, Huck and the whole Veggie gang! Well, it's in the action-packed adventure "Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley"! Mr. Dooley (Mr. Nezzer) escapes from jail and hires some vegetables and they plot to take over America ���� with Otto (Scooter) and Barking Steve. Also, they try their best to prevent Huckleberry (Larry the Cucumber ��). Then they kidnap Tomato �� Sawyer (Bob the Tomato ��) and they hold him in hostage. Huck joins up with his girlfriend and some kids and they save Tom and America ����. But can Mr. Dooley win, or can Huck succeed in this fun adventure with a lesson in working together? Take another trippy down the Mighty Mississippi! Once you buy the video, be prepared for drama, silliness ��, romance and lots more once you find out for yourself. Because with this, all the superhero action and all the fun is in the finding out! If there are Huckleberry Larry fans out there, then you will love ❤️ this fun big river �� adventure. Cast *Larry the Cucumber �� as Huckleberry Larry *Bob the Tomato �� as Tomato Sawyer *Petunia Rhubarb as Becky *Laura Carrot �� as a rivergirl *Ermie Asparagus as a rivergirl *Annie as a rivergirl *Ellen as a rivergirl *Sara Crewe as a rivergirl *Princess ���� Eloise as a rivergirl *Prince ���� Alexander as a riverboy *Nicky the Pepper �� as a riverboy *Emma Green as a rivergirl *Tybot as a rivergirl *Archibald Asparagus as Dustin *Grandpa George as Clark Wayne *Jean-Claude Pea as Chato *Jimmy Gourd as the King of Memphis *Jerry Gourd as the Duke of New Orleans *Apollo Gourd as Little Jimmy *Mr. Nezzer as Mr. Dooley *Scooter as Otto *Barking Steve as himself *Mr. Lunt as Haman (cameo) *The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything as themselves (Voice-only) *Silas as himself (cameo) *People of Scone and People of London ���� as Muscatine Residents *Sumo Passerby from Sumo of the Opera as Man in Jail *Mayor's Daughter ���� from Moe and the Big Exit as herself *Garius Grape �� from MacLarry as City Official *Roman Grapes �� from MacLarry as City Official's Guards *Milano, Espresso and Dorito (Gelato's brothers) as themselves (Cameo) *Phillipe as Asslyum Owner (Cameo) *Percy Pea as himself (Cameo) *Madame Blueberry as The Warden's Wife *Chog Norrius as The Warden Character Voices Easter Eggs *Esther - The Girl Who Became Queen ���� Two pictures of Haman (Mr. Lunt) and a Persian appear on the window of a police �� station. *An Easter �� Carol A church ⛪️ pastor faints when a businessman plans to destroy Huck's landmarks. *Minnesota Cuke and the Search of Samson's Hairbrush The pizza �� angel �� peas from the "Pizza �� Angel ��" silly �� song �� sing �� as backup again. *Lyle the Kindly Viking The high silk hat �� from the silly �� song �� "Larry's High Silk Hat ��" is on a souvenir cart ��. *Very Silly �� Songs ��! VeggieTales' Very First Sing ��-Along Video �� When Mr. Dooley plans to ruin America ����, "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" silly �� song �� plays on a radio ��. Trivia * The use of realistic-looking water �� (such as in the storm ⛈ scene and the "I Wish I Was the Best" song ��) was practice for the various water �� scenes in The Great Escape! * Despite the "VeggieTales Theme Song ��" not being found on this video ��, there's still a Silly �� Song �� on this video ��. See Also *Prologue to Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley *Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley - Part One! *Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley - Part Two! *Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley - Part Three! *Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley - Part Four! *Huckleberry Larry vs. Mr. Dooley Extended Version *''I Know That This Is Gonna Be the Worst Day Of My Life'' *''I Just Want To Die'' *''Shorts'' *''I Wish I Was The Best'' *''I Just Noticed That Mr. Dooley Has Revealed!'' DVD �� Artwork Front Cover * Tomato �� Sawyer, Huckleberry Larry, Becky, Little Jimmy Back Cover * Huck and the gang caught in a trap * Tomato �� Sawyer in the evil �� men's clutches * A man falls to his death �� Opening Previews * Warning ⚠️ Screen * Alex, Terrence and Sheridan's Big Holiday teaser trailer * DVD �� menu * Why We Do, What We Do * First Few Seconds of Program Scene Index # Back to the Mighty Mississippi # A New Generation # Mr. Dooley Escapes from Prison # Tomato �� Sawyer Gets Kidnapped # Huckleberry Larry Goes Undercover # "Schoolhouse Humanitartion Karaoke" # Unwanted Visitors # Jail Time # Unlocking the Power of Teamwork # Good Disguise, Mister Cuke! # Tom and Huck Win the Battle # End Credits Closing Previews * Hawaii Animation Studios logo * Big Idea �� logo * DVD �� Credits Bonus Features * Behind the Scenes * Studio Store * "Schoolhouse Humanitartion Karaoke" Sing �� along * "I Can't Do This on My Own!" Sing �� along * Friends of VeggieTales Category:Episode